Santa Claus
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Spencer gyanús csomagot talál az asztalán. Adventi történet. Kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket kívánok mindenkinek!


**Cím:** Santa Claus  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Criminal Minds (Gyilkos elmék)  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> humor, általános, barátság  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> E/3.  
><strong>Szavak száma: <strong>551  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> befejezett  
><strong>Szereplők:<strong> Spencer, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> nincs  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> 12+  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Spencer gyanús csomagot talál az asztalán.  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> -  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> -

* * *

><p>- Nem hiszek a Mikulásban már vagy négyéves korom óta - mondta halkan Reid. Az asztalán az irodában egy csomag hevert. Piros papírba volt csomagolva, aranyszínű masnival a tetején, és kártya nem járt hozzá. Mikor megkérdezte a többieket, kitől jött, mindannyian azt mondták, a Télapó hozta. - Biztosan nem bomba? Vagy esetleg valami biológiai fegyver, valami por amit belélegezve mindenki meghal? A statisztikák szerint...<p>

- Reid. Nincs benne se bomba, se biológiai fegyver - sóhajtott Hotch. - Ez egy karácsonyi ajándék, teljesen ártalmatlan.

- De egy karácsonyi ajándék remek álca, ha be akarnak ide juttatni valamit, ami...

- Reid! Csak bontsd ki! - sóhajtott Morgan homlokát masszírozva. - Komolyan mondom, ezek a zsenik olyan idegesítőek tudnak lenni - súgta oda JJ-nek úgy, hogy csak a nő hallhatta. A szőke lány kuncogni kezdett, de Spencer nem törődött vele, ő még mindig a csomagot méregette. Annyira gyanús volt neki.

- Mi van, ha egy levágott fej van benne? - nézett végig társain.

- Ha egy levágott fej van benne, kapsz egy hét fizetett szabadságot. Rendben? - mondta a tőle telhető legnagyobb komolysággal Hotch, maga előtt karba téve kezeit.

- De...

- Csak nyisd már ki, az ég szerelmére! - förmedt rá Morgan, aki mostanra már elveszítette minden türelmét.

Spencer nyelt egyet, és kissé remegő kézzel bontogatni kezdte a csomagot. Becsukta a szemét, mielőtt lerántotta volna a csomagolópapírt róla, ám nem történt semmi. Óvatosan, hezitálva kinyitotta a szemét. A kezében egy vaskos könyvet tartott, mégpedig egy igen régi könyvet. Felvont szemöldökkel kezdte nézegetni előbb a borítót, majd kinyitotta, és elámult, mikor meglátta a kiadás évét.

- Proust... Eredeti első kiadás? Ez a könyv egy vagyont érhet! - ámuldozott.

- Na látod, nem levágott fej - nevetett Prentiss.

- Jó, de... miért küldene nekem valaki ilyesmit? - forgatta a kezei között a kötetet a fiú, majd villámgyors sebességgel olvasni kezdte. - Lehet, hogy van benne egy rejtett üzenet? Lehetséges, hogy egy gyilkos küldte, és benne van az útmutató, hogyan juthatunk el az áldozatai sírjához?

- Spencer, ez csak egy ajándék. Nincs benne semmi titkos kód vagy ilyesmi - csóválta a fejét JJ.

- Hogy lehettek benne ilyen biztosak? - nézett végig a társaságon Reid.

- Onnan, hogy láttuk a Mikulást, mikor letette az asztalodra - vigyorgott Morgan, kiérdemelve egy értetlenkedő pillantást fiatal kollégájától.

- Reid. A könyv tőlünk van - magyarázta Hotch. - Tőlem és JJ-től, Emily-től és Morgantől, Rossitól, Garciától... A csapattól.

- Oh. - Spencer pislogott kettőt. - Én csak... azt hittem, hogy...

- Semmi baj - nevetett Prentiss.

- Én... köszönöm - mondta zavartan a fiú. - De ha tőletek van, miért nem mellékeltetek hozzá kártyát?

- Eredetileg volt kártya, csak elhagytam valahol útközben, amikor reggel jöttünk fel a lifttel, és rejtegetnem kellett előled a csomagot - mondta Derek. - Biztosan leszakadt. De azt gondoltam, nem gond, legalább még nagyobb lesz a meglepetés. Persze számítanom kellett volna arra, hogy egy FBI-os viselkedéskutató rögtön bombára, biológiai fegyverekre és levágott testrészekre gondol, ha egy csomagot lát, amire nincs ráírva a feladó neve. Az én hibám.

- A... - kezdte volna Spencer, ám Garcia hangja félbeszakította. A nő egy mappával a kezében viharzott végig az irodán.

- Van egy esetünk. Emberrablás, nem kérnek váltságdíjat. Már négy fiatal nő tűnt el, a bostoniak a segítségünket kérik!

A csapat tagjai felpattantak, és követték Garciát. Első a munka.


End file.
